charles_hillfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is an American animated television series produced by Charles Hill Productions that premiered on NBC on September 13, 1969. The show ran for one season with a total of 17 half-hour episodes, the last first-run episode airing on January 17, 1970. The show is widely known as Agent Foxy and Pouche the Cat, based on the show's original working title and the show's theme song, written by George Rogers and Ray Schaffer (and based on the jazz standard "Tiger Rag") which repeats that phrase so often that it is frequently mistaken as the show's actual title. Characters Main Characters Primary *Agent Foxy - Agent Foxy is a 17-years-old pink fox. She has long pink hair with orange and dark pink/purple stripes on top. Foxy is wearing a black headband, white lab coat with three black buttons on it and a belt with a buckle. She is also wearing black pants and long white boots. Using a special holographic ring to communicate her boss, Major Mooch and disguise her appearance. Foxy is a simple-minded laughable one of the duo. She is trying to think well while helping her sidekick, Pounce. Foxy is inspired by Agent Xero because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Janet Waldo. *Pounce the Cat - Pounce is an intelligent shape-shifting tabby cat. He is Agent Foxy's best friend. Pounce has yellow fur with orange stripes. He also has white furry cheeks, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Pounce is a smart one of the duo. He is smarter than Foxy because he's helping her and describing things. Pounce is inspired by Mole, but he's a cat. He is voiced by Casey Kasem. Secondary *Major Mooch - Major Mooch is a coyote. He is Agent Foxy and Pounce's boss. Mooch is wearing a collar with a bow tie. He is also wearing black vest and gray jeans. Mooch speaks smooth Italian accent. He is inspired by Katz because of his similarities. Mooch can communicate the duo from Foxy's ring. He is voiced by John Stephenson. *Collie Dogheart - Collie Dogheart is an aqua blue border collie. She has aqua blue hair with purple shades. Collie is one of the personalities Foxy disguises as. She is wearing black dress with blue buttons, black fingerless gloves, light purple pants and short black boots. Collie is trying to sneak in stores before she turns herself into Foxy. Collie is inspired by Lacey Shadows because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Julie Bennett. Supporting *Kyle Woodpecker - Kyle Woodpecker is an inventor and engineer who makes gadgets. He is Foxy and Pounce's helper. Kyle can fix the duo's cruiser called Rocket Car and taking care of their lives. He is voiced by Hal Smith. *Chef Rover - Chef Rover is a labrador retriever who works at the restaurant. His restaurant is called Rover's Diner. He loves cooking and feeding the Ultimate Solvers some food. Rover speaks French accent. He is voiced by Daws Butler. *Gabby Parrot - Gabby is a parrot who works at Master HQ. He is Foxy and Pounce's teacher. Gabby tries to help the duo while testing their mission. He is voiced by Don Messick. *Nurse Hen - Nurse Hen is a chicken who works at Master HQ Hospital. She loves healing the Ultimate Solvers' health. Nurse Hen is becoming Kyle Woodpecker's love interest. She is voiced by Jean Vander Pyl. Villains Primary *Peppy Lion - Peppy Lion is an evil mountain lion. He is Agent Foxy and Pounce's enemy. Peppy is wearing a vampire cape and king's coat. He can take treasures with his henchman, Jaguar. Peppy is inspired by Baron Vain because of his similarities. He is voiced by John Stephenson. *Jaguar - Jaguar is a sneaky leopard. He is Peppy's henchman. Jaguar is wearing a black helmet and a gray jacket. He loves stealing treasures with his boss. Foxy and Pounce are trying to chase Jaguar after stealing treasures. His tail can reach very long to look at the duo. Jaguar is inspired by Rat, but he's a jaguar. He is voiced by Paul Winchell. Secondary *Dollar Rhino - Dollar Rhino is a rich rhino. He is wearing a lime green tuxedo with dollar signs in it and a tie. Dollar is one of Foxy and Pounce's most recurring enemies. He loves to collect coins and gold as his money. He is voiced by Paul Frees. *Dr. Hiss - Dr. Hiss is a mad scientist snake who speaks Southern-British accent. He is wearing a top hat and a monocle. Dr. Hiss is one of Foxy and Pounce's most recurring enemies. He realises Foxy doesn't like snakes. He is voiced by Vic Perrin. *Giant Gorilla - Giant is a large grey gorilla. He is wearing a beanie, a pair of brown pants and a vest. Giant likes foxes especially Foxy. Pounce is trying to protect his friend from the gorilla. He is voiced by Hal Smith. *Salt and Pepper - Salt and Pepper are two sneeky mice. They are wearing a pair of salt and pepper pots. Salt is a male mouse and Pepper is a female mouse. They love to steal delicious food. Salt and Pepper doesn't like The Ultimate Solvers because they are too big and brave. They are always getting chased and defeated by Foxy and Pounce. They are voiced by Paul Winchell (Salt) and Jean Vander Pyl (Pepper). *Killon - Killon is a criminal mastermind pigeon. He loves stealing birds as his favorite treasure. Killon is always defeated by Foxy and Pounce. He is voiced by Casey Kasem. *Sweettooth Wolf - Sweettooth Wolf is a grey wolf. He is wearing a white bandana and dark blue pants. Sweettooth loves to steal candy as his favorite food. He also loves to eat candy every single time. But, Foxy and Pounce will stop Sweettooth's candy. He thinks candy is good for the duo's digestion. He is voiced by Paul Lynde. *Dr. Bear - Dr. Bear is a grizzly bear. He is wearing a night cap, a pair of pajamas and a watch. Dr. Bear can make bad dreams for Foxy and Pounce's minds. He doesn't like good dreams from the duo before defeating him. He is voiced by Mel Blanc. Other characters *Rat - He was an insane, maniacal rat. He is Peppy Lion and Jaguar's co-helper. He doesn't like foxes and cats, especially Foxy and Pounce. He was actually a character from the original short who served as the inspiration for Jaguar. He was voiced by Paul Lynde. *Narrator - He is voiced by Gary Owens. Episodes *List of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat episodes Voice Cast: *Janet Waldo - Agent Foxy *Julie Bennett - Collie Dogheart *Casey Kasem - Pounce the Cat / Killon *John Stephenson - Major Mooch / Peppy Lion *Paul Winchell - Jaguar / Salt *Don Messick - Gabby Parrot *Hal Smith - Kyle Woodpecker / Giant Gorilla *Vic Perrin - Dr. Hiss *Jean Vander Pyl - Nurse Hen / Pepper *Daws Butler - Chef Rover *Paul Frees - Dollar Rhino *Mel Blanc - Dr. Bear *Paul Lynde - Sweettooth Wolf / Rat *Gary Owens - Narrator Credits: *Animation: Ed Beck, Emil Carle, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Maria Jursic, Carlo Vinci, Jerry Hathcock, Bob Maxfield, Ken Michaels, Morey Reden, Veve Risto *Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Dalton Sandifer, Mike Maltese, Dick Kennedy, George Get, John Warburton *Layout: Lou Appet, Dick Bickenbach, Jim Fletcher, Don Jurwich, Lin Larsen, Jack Manning *Backgrounds: Dave Weidman, William Butler, Daniela Bielecka, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Robert Gentle *Written by Bruce Thompson *Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny *Associate Producer: Alex Scott *Story Direction: Cap Palmer, Bob Moore *Animation Director: Charles A. Nelson *Production Design: Izzy Takamoto *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Character Design: Bob Beck *Title Design: Art Rogers *Titles: Bill Lynn *Music Score: Henry Sharples *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Xerography: Richard "Terry" Wallace *Sound Direction: C.O. Stevens *Film Editing: Thomas Scott, John O. Young *Camera: Frank Hardie, Dale Brunswick, Graeme Edelman, Roy Willis, Nigel Stanchfield, Charles Woodgate *Produced and Directed by Barry Charles and Michael Hill *In Charge of Production: Dickie Bamber *Executive Producers: Graham Collingwood and John Hathcock *Produced by Melvin Comics Animation in association with Charles Hill Productions *© 1969 Melvin Comics Animation All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *a charles hill production *a cardona company Home releases *On May 12, 2015, Shires Home Entertainment released the complete series on DVD in Region 1 territories. Category:NBC shows Category:Television Shows